The Great Wedding Caper
by Anime Monster
Summary: Prussia and England have a secret relationship, but England's boss is forcing him to marry France. How will Prussia fix this and get his boyfriend back for keeps?


Summary: Prussia and England had a secret relationship, but England's boss is forcing him to marry France. How will Prussia fix this and get his boyfriend back for keeps?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: You know, since getting into this series I keep getting Author and Arthur confused when I write these notes.

!_!_!_!_!_!

_**The Great Wedding Caper**_

!_!_!_!_!_!

Prussia was laying on the couch waiting for his best friend turn romantic interest, England, to come home so they could do those fun things that came with dating, like making out on the couch or feeding foods to each other or even doing XXXX in YYYY with ZZZZ. He was passing the time by reading _Oliver Twist_ which England loved, but Prussia had never read.

In other words, he was very bored and England had been gone longer than normal. He was beginning to worry when the door open and England came in. He looked rather tired and Prussia had just sat up when England sat down heavily in the spot. He was still dressed in his coat and suit and he hadn't even taken his shoes off. Prussia closed his book and put it on the coffee table and turned to England, "What happened to you?"

England just slumped to his side into Prussia's arms and seemed to curl into them. This wasn't normal England behavior, but he had seen something like this once before, back when America declared his Independence and had fought him for it. "That bad, huh?" Prussia said, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Right pocket," England mumbled after sometime. He didn't move from his spot in Prussia's lap and Prussia made no move to move him, but reached inside the coat pocket and pulled out a couple sheets of folded paper.

"The papers?" Prussia asked. England made a nodding motion and clutched Prussia's shirt, which was good enough of an answer for Prussia. Prussia quietly read, clutching England to him a little tighter as he read each new line. "And there's nothing you can do about?" Prussia asked as he sat the papers to the side and pulled England closer.

"I tried," England said in a small voice. He finally looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "But my boss won't let me object. I...I...I don't want to marry France." And with that admission he buried his face into Prussia's shirt and began sobbing. Prussia looked at England and rubbed his back. He couldn't allow it to happen, France would understand, Prussia had prior claim, after all. "What am I going to do, Gil?" he asked when he had cried all his tears and felt better. He moved his head out of the wet spot now on Prussia's shirt and onto the other's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's chest and began to feel better.

Prussia was quite for awhile before he looked down and tilted England's head up. He kissed salty lips and leaned back, "You need to make your boss happy, and he's not going to be happy unless you prepare for the wedding. So that's what you're going to do. But remember, I won't let you marry France. You're mine, remember?"

England blushed, but didn't object to the statement. "So you want me to act as though nothing's wrong?"

"I won't let France have you. And I think the best way to do that is to make him realize you're off limits to his groping."

"Why do I get the feeling that this will be a bad thing?"

"Would I ever let anything bad happen to you?" Prussia asked, kissing England again.

England couldn't recall anything specific that had been purposely bad for England, except, "You attacked Austria."

"It was a preemptive, preemptive strike. Austria was going to attack me, and you know it. He wanted Silesia back and I wasn't going to give it to him. And not only that, you wanted an excuse to rough up France, if I remember right."

England blushed because it was true. And it wasn't really fair to say that Prussia had done something bad to him then. Because of that battle he got Canada and Bengal, "Oh, god, Canada, I keep forgetting about him."

"Shh, he's fine, I'm certain of it. You're sitting on a couch cuddling with your awesome and magnanimous boyfriend, and instead of snogging him silly, as you Brits say, you're angsting about your forgotten child. Kind of silly, don't you think. And here I'm trying to cheer you up and you're digging yourself deeper into depression."

"Oh, shut up you git and kiss me," England said.

"You sure, you're not going to burst into tears, are you?" Prussia asked.

"I will if you don't kiss me," England growled.

"Kesese...I'm so awesome," Prussia said before kissing England and proceeding to put all remembrance of Canada and France out of his mind.

"Oi, that's not the proper use of a tie," was the only coherent thing out of England's mouth for the next hour.

!_!_!_!_!_!

The weeks prior to the wedding went by surprisingly fast, but England thought it was a thing about dreadful things happening quicker than anticipated things. The night before the wedding he was in bed, unable to sleep, even though Prussia was spooned up behind him and holding him tightly.

Prussia had promised to fix the problem, but there was not a word from him on the matter. He loved the dress picked out for England, which England had protested, but when Prussia had told him that he would look great in it, England had agreed. England had to admit that Prussia looked handsome in the tux and he wouldn't have been half as worried if it was Prussia he was marrying. In fact he would be staying up because of hyperactivity if that was the case.

"Stop worrying," was the murmur behind him and Prussia's arms tightened momentarily.

"Easy for you to say, but I haven't heard your plan for getting me out of this mess," England said.

"Trust me, I have a totally awesome plan, not as awesome as me, of course, but awesome enough. You will not be marrying France tomorrow," Prussia said.

England turned over on his back as Prussia pushed himself up on his elbow so their conversation would be face to face. "How can you be so certain that your plan will work?"

"Because it's awesome and I'm awesome, it can't fail," Prussia said.

England looked away, "I wish I could be so sure, but I'm afraid that the person in bed with me tomorrow night will be France."

"Never," Prussia said. "And I don't blame you for your fear, no matter how irrational I think you're being about." England looked back and was caught by the serious look in Prussia's eyes, it was a rare look that was better associated with the battlefield Prussia than the Prussia that resided here in the room beside him. "I promised you, mein Herz." The looked softened and Prussia leaned down and kissed him. "Have you ever known me to go back on a promise?"

"No," England said.

"Then you'll just have to trust the awesome me to know what I'm doing," Prussia said, "you can do that, can't you?"

England closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them, "Alright, I'll trust you. But if I'm in bed with France tomorrow night then I'm castrating you."

Prussia laughed, and that was what eased England's worry the most, if Prussia thought there was any chance of failure he wouldn't be laughing that honestly or openly. He knew better than to think that England wouldn't follow through with his threat. Prussia calmed down and smiled, "Du bist mein, meine Liebe."

"I wish I knew what that met," England said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night if I'm not a eunuch," Prussia whispered against England's lips before deciding the best way to get the other nation to sleep was to wear him out. Just as England's eyes closed he heard, "Ich liebe dich, England."

!_!_!_!_!_!

The bridal music played and the nervous and worried England walked down the aisle feeling as if each step was a death knell. Did Prussia not care that England would be married to another man? He knew Prussia was friends with France, but that had had no affect on how England felt about France.

And he couldn't say no when the priest asked him if he took Francis to be his husband because his boss was giving him that, 'Do this or else' look. He swallowed heavily and looked at Prussia as he was about to pass. There was no expression on Prussia's face to tell him what the other was thinking. As he passed, though, he caught a brief, but reassuring smile from the other and then he was up in front of the priest and France was beside him.

It took all his self control not to scream and run. Or worse, attack France. He wasn't paying attention to what the priest was saying, or what everyone was doing around him. Not until he was scooped off his feet and he saw the red eyes of his love.

"Sorry, Francis, but I have to object," Prussia said. "You see, Arthur's mine."

"Let go of me, you git," England yelled, and finally realized why Prussia had not said anything. England wouldn't have agreed to this plan at all. Not only that, but his boss might declare war on Germany, who looked like he was having an aneurysm at his brother's antics.

"Du bist mein, meine Liebe," Prussia said. Germany stopped his aneurysm and looked up, just as Prussia exited the church and ran towards his car.

"You git, brute," England continued.

"Shh, Liebling, every thing's going to be fine," Prussia said. "I promised I had an awesome plan."

"Kidnapping me was your awesome plan?" England shouted in the car.

"Only part of it, the second part involves Norway," Prussia said. "He was willing to help when I asked."

"What Norway is your co-conspirator?"

"Ja, so you shouldn't worry," Prussia said. "And after what I said before leaving the church, Germany should be preventing a war right now. If your boss doesn't agree, well, West might just punch him."

"You said that to me last night, and you said you would tell me today what it met," England said, calming down. He had seen Germany's look when Prussia had left the church and the fact that Norway was helping, it couldn't be anything bad.

"I will, but only when I'm certain that there will be no repeats of today," Prussia said. The rest of their travels were in silence and when they arrived at Norway's house England was even more nervous than before. What could Norway do to help them that none of the others would be able to do, not even Prussia's brother?

Before he could open the door, though Prussia had already done so and was holding his hand out to him, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful in that dress?"

There was something about Prussia's tone that made him blush, "Not today, but when it was picked out you did."

They walked up to the house arm in arm and there was something different about it. There was something different that he couldn't quite place about everything. Prussia knocked and Norway answered, "In the living room, I had to get a witness and the only person around was Denmark, I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, Danish bastard," Prussia greeted cheerfully.

"Yo, are we going drinking after this?" Denmark asked.

"Not tonight, but give us a call and maybe in the next week," Prussia said. England was very confused, and quite embarrassed.

"What's going on, Prussia?" England asked.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I haven't been able to find the words," Prussia blushed.

"You not able to find words for something?" England asked, incredulous.

"Du bist mein, meine Liebe," Prussia said. "I can say it in German, but I get tongue-tied when I try to say it in English."

"But you promised, and you claim not to go back on your promises," England said.

"Maybe you should break it into parts," Denmark suggested from the couch.

"Says you, idiot," Prussia said, but he wasn't angry. He turned to England and said, "I never want to see another of your bosses attempt to marry you off to someone else, that's why I brought you here. Norway can marry us. I know this is a horrible proposal, and last minute, but I hope my awesomeness makes up for that."

"For once, it actually does," England relaxed and smiled.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Norway said. "Can we skip most of the ceremony and do this quickly?"

"Up to you, quicker the better is my thoughts," Prussia said.

"We could always have a formal ceremony later," England agreed.

It was quick and fast, as if they had come before the justice of the peace, rather than their Norwegian friend. And before they knew it they were both going home.

!_!_!_!_!_!

That night they lay in bed after consummating their union. "You know, you still haven't told me what that met," England said.

"You are mine, my love," Prussia whispered, kissing England's ear. "I love you."

"I thought you have trouble saying it in English," England whispered.

"Now that you aren't leaving me, I can say it," Prussia said.

"You were afraid," England whispered, a bit awed.

"Afraid of loosing the best thing that has ever happened to me," Prussia whispered.

England grinned and said, "You're not loosing me. Now show me the meaning of those words."

Needless to say, when Germany called, no one answered, it wasn't until the next day either were heard from. And it was actually Germany spotting his brother in the drug store, picking up more supplies.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Translations:

mein Herz: my heart (German)  
Du bist mein, meine Liebe.: You are mine, my love. (German)  
Ich liebe dich: I love you (German)  
Liebling: love (German)


End file.
